


Gaining Trust

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alluded child abuse, Angst, Drabble, Gen, NCIS Drabble Community, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: Tony looks after a child during a case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #527 "Draw"

Title: Gaining Trust

Characters: Tony DiNozzo

Prompt/Challenge: #527 "Draw"

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: Alluded child abuse. I don't own NCIS.

Summary: Tony looks after a child during a case.

* * *

 

**Gaining Trust**

A little girl of about six sat quietly at a desk, humming to herself in the dimly lit bullpen, concentrating on the printer paper and purple crayon in her small hand.

She tried to ignore the looks her way, gripping the crayon harder. It wasn’t her fault her mommy and dad weren’t there when she woke up, right? She wanted to cry and wanted her mommy back.

"Hey Deanna, whatcha drawing?" A quiet voice startled her and her hands flew to cover the drawing.

Tony DiNozzo saw the reaction and sat down cross-legged beside his desk, a piece of paper of his own in his lap and grabbed a brown crayon, starting to draw hoping his tactic would work.

After about five minutes, Tony was about to give up, when Deanna slowly turned in his chair and peeked at what he was drawing. He had to stop himself from cheering out when the girl scoffed at his picture.

"Is that supposed to be a puppy or a horsie?" A tiny finger pointed at the brown 4-legged animal.

"It's my dog that I found as a kid. I named him Ziti, after the pasta." Tony couldn’t help the fond smile quirking his lips. "My dad wouldn’t let animals in the house, so I set up a little dog house in the alley where he wouldn’t see. I snuck out to feed and play with him every chance I got." Tony glanced slyly at the girl who continued to stare at the animal drawing as if it held all the answers.

"Dad says only good children get pets. There was a bunny in our backyard! It had black and white spots! Like a cow!" Deanna grew excited as she talked, bouncing in Tony's chair and Tony could feel the dread that something bad was going to happen.

"I named it Moo." Deanna's excited chatter stopped and Tony braced himself for what was coming. With the way this case was going he could figure out what happened in the blink of an eye. When they found her father, there was going to be hell to pay.

"What happened sweetie?" Tony tried to ask softly, his tone soothing, and more anger filtered up when he saw Deanna flinch.

"Momma said Dad took Moo to the farm...but I needed water. I know I'm not supposed to but I got outta bed and I saw dad with a shovel and he saw me and...and he showed me the shovel and there was blood on it." Deanna's voice grew quiet and Tony wrapped his arms around her.

Tony didn’t know what else to do when the child burst into tears. He was never any good with kids and with his own experiences he was afraid he would screw up royally, but at least he knew what Gibbs would have done. So, he gathered the small girl in his lap, held her tighter and murmured reassurances.

When they find Deanna's father, he better _pray_ the charges would stick.


End file.
